jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Make New Friends But Keep Discord ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Discord is so upset when Fluttershy invites someone else to the Grand Galloping Gala as her plus one instead of him. Thinking he's being replaced, Discord brings the Smooze with him as his plus one and tries to show Fluttershy that Trivia * Plus Ones *Jaden: Syrus Truesdale *Alexis: Rapunzel *Jeffrey: Elsa *Aqua: Kairi *Xion: Jenny Foxworth *Beetles: Thumbelina *DJ: Snowflake *Tammy: Marie *Jesse: Sora *May: Max *Atticus: *Nails: *Patch: Oliver *B.E.N.: Weebo *Hiccup: Gustav *Astrid: Anna *T-Bone: Callie Briggs *Razor: Lt. Felina Feral * Scenes *Syrus: Wow! So this is Canterlot? It's like like a fairy tale! *Jaden: *smiles* Well, like I told you Syrus, it's run by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. *Syrus: Speaking of which, where is Princess Luna? *Jeffrey: We don't see her at these galas. *Elsa: That and it's night time. Princess Luna's role is to watch over the night for Equestria. *Thumbelina: Maybe one day we'll get a chance to see her. *Beetles: You should be honored though just to meet Princess Celestia. She's that special. * The Smooze *Announcer: Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the.... uh... *Discord: *whispers in his ear* *Announcer: The Smooze!!! *(Discord and a green slimy creature comes in) *(Ponies gasp from seeing the Smooze) *Syrus: The w-w-w-w-what?!? *Jaden: I'm with you, Syrus!! I have no idea what that thing is either!! *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* What are you up to now, Discord? *Elsa: I thought Discord has changed for good, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: He has. But something strange IS going on here. *Beetles: Relax. If anything goes wrong, I'll handle it. *Elsa: Well, all right. *T-Bone: Whoa, that looks like one giant pile of Boogers. *Callie: Don't be rude. *Thumbelina: Mr. Beetle? I'm a little worried. I've heard about what Discord's done... *Mr. Beetle: No, toots. I know Discord's done some bad things in the past and he's not known for his honesty, but trust me when I say he's a better person now. *Max: Let's hope you're right. *Hiccup: let's hope, cause I'm getting to concerned of what's is he planning. *Discord: Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair! *Jaden: ..... *fakes a smile and waves awkwardly* *Jeffrey: *waves too while whispering to Beetles* Keep an eye on him. *Beetles: *winks at Jeffrey and whispers* Aye aye. *T-Bone: *Whispers* yeah, me and Razor are kinda suspicious about him. *Razor: *Whispers* yeah, you said it. *(The Smooze swallows a trumpet) *Discord: He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal. *Aqua: ...! Did you see that? *Astrid: Whoa! I see it! *Elsa: ...? *Anna:.......! *Alexis: ...I've only seen that thing for 2 minutes now, and it already creeps me out... *Xion: Me too. *Twilight: *to Princess Celestia* I'll take care of this. *flies over to Discord and whispers* What're you doing here with.... that?! *Discord: Now now now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a hear of.... well, blob. *DJ: ...Okay? *(The Smooze slithers off leaving a trail of slime behind) *Snowflake: Ick! *DJ: Ugh! *Twilight: This night is very important to me, Discord. Keep it under control! *Discord: Yes, yes, yes, of coarse. Tell me. Have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? *Jeffrey: Not yet. *Beetles: I believe I saw her in the ballroom. *DJ: *thinks to himself* With Tree Hugger, no doubt. *Jaden: *smiles* Might as well enjoy the night now. *Elsa: You sure? *Jesse: It's okay, your highness. We have ways of controlling Discord. *Hiccup: That's right, when in doubt, use toothless. *Toothless: *Grunts in Agreement* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes